


Three Little Words

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: More human than human [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Nick monologues in the wee morning hours while Nora sleeps in his arms.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: More human than human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784461
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Three Little Words

If his artificial nerves were still working properly, he would feel the warmth of another body against his chest. From the memories of the real Nick, he knew how it should be — a leg wrapping around his own, weighed down as she climbed partway over him, clinging to his shoulders. Her breath would be fanning against the skin on his neck if he had any; maybe even nuzzling into him. But as things were, he was only left with make-believe feelings of how it was to sleep with someone in his arms. 

Nora was still asleep, not much of a surprise given how it couldn't be more than four in the morning — and she's been still weaker from soaking up so much radiation. He tried to tell her it wasn't worth this much to know his history with DiMA, but she's been stubborn — _it's not just about you, it's about Kasumi and her parents, too._ Someone else would've taken her words to mean they weren't as special to Nora as they believed. He knew better though; it was her way of saying that she wouldn't back down even if the obstacles were far too difficult or dangerous to overcome. 

His left settled onto her waist, thumb brushing against her side — the only time Nora was calm and still was when she slept. Always rushing to another place to help with another problem — if not that or looking for her son, she was teasing him. Those kisses back in the cabin should've assured him that she's been serious when making those suggestions — and yet, he was still hesitant. What could he offer another couldn't? 

If she needed someone to catch her when she got sick from radiation, she could've taken a ghoul. A fairly young one — like Hancock, who would no doubt let Nora know his appreciation of her curves — could even be more than just a travel companion on nurse duty. If she wanted to, at some point in the future, have a family, she'd be better off with someone like the Garvey kid — him and Nora both taking the cause of the Commonwealth to heart. And if she needed more firepower, the holier-than-thou paladin would make a sensible choice — though Nora muttered something about _'fucking deserters'_ and _'techno-lunatics'_ when they snuck into the police building. And then there was him, unable to offer anything but complications as it seemed — how could he say _I love you_? 

"Nora, I..." He couldn't even when she was asleep and wouldn't hear him, wouldn't need to smile and say it back to him whether as an obligation or something she meant. The last time he said those words someone died — it wasn't a risk he wanted to take again. Sure, Winters was dead now; Nora watched him shoot that son of a bitch without trying to stop him — consoling him even after the fact. She just plain deserved more than an old synth. 

But she wouldn't hear about it — oh, no, Nora would go out of her way to reassure him it was the choice she wanted to make. In the past century and that pre-war thirty odd years, he met few people that were as stubborn and selfless as Nora. She would insist that he was of great help, then take his hand and quip something about how handsome he was. All with a smile that told him it was more than empty teasing — though he's been reluctant to admit to enjoy the attention. 

A smile crossed his face, small and somber, as his stripped fingers sunk into Nora's hair — wondering if the morning would bring a change of mind. He wasn't sure what he wanted; the kisses to mean the start of something new or if everything turned out to be a bad dream. A bad dream that went on way too long — and, in all honesty, perhaps wasn't even that bad. Nora's been taking care of him, fixing him up any time he needed it even if she didn't know much about the technology that kept him running — it was a point Ellie didn't miss to bring up each time his cynicism got the best of him. He didn't get any less stares but Nora was always there, coming to his defense — if not that, she'd flirt with him to everyone else's horror. And, for the longest time, he believed it was just an act; not something Nora was serious about. So, after all that ignoring the signs and rejecting her at every turn, how could he face Nora, hold her hands and say _I love you_? 

Because, damn it, he loved her. Not since the kiss in the cabin, not since she agreed to sail off to the far off Maine — but since she shown him how to appreciate what he has, how to value the old Nick's life while living his own. And, damn it, he appreciated every moment Nora spent with him, each of those little smiles that lit up her face with joy or mischief, all those nights she fell asleep against his chest or how she treated him like a human. She made him feel special and hell if he knew how else to return the favor than confessing his feelings. 

"I love you, Nora." He whispered into the dark of the room as practice, relief washing over him that he could speak those words even if his voice sounded tired and uncertain. 

"I love you, too, Nick." Came a whisper back as a palm — warm and soft, he could feel there — cradled his cheek. Nora stared up at him with a sleepy gaze and one of her sweetest smiles; seeking out his lips in the faint glow of his eyes. That same hunger from the cabin was there, lingering in the back but she kept things soft, her lips moving slowly until she coaxed him into responding — instincts of someone he was yet wasn't taking over his fears and doubts. Nora made that little sound again, not quite a moan, and it had his coolant race and his mind spin with ideas of what she wanted, of what he could do for her. It seemed obvious what would come but Nora settled back against his side after a few more kisses, only leaving a hand against his cheek; fingers lacing with his when it came to rest over hers. "We don't need to hurry, Nick."


End file.
